Alex the Babysitter/Football Player
'''Alex was a high-school football player jock who use to babysit Joe Winko between the years of 2005-2007, due to the fact that Joe Winko's adoptive parents didn't trust Joe Winko to be home alone. Joe Winko's adoptive parents trusted and admired Alex, but Joe Winko saw straight through his facade. Alex and Joe Winko hated each other with a deep passion. Alex always broke the rules of Joe Winko's house, by drinking alcohol while babysitting Joe Winko, having his creepy friends over at Joe Winko's house to do drugs, and the worst, having sex with his girlfriend in the bedroom of Joe Winko's adoptive parents. Joe Winko was disgusted by Alex's behavior. Unfairly, Alex always had the upper-hand on Joe Winko but only for a short time till Joe Winko pulled a prank on him that casted Alex out of Joe Winko's life for good. The Icy Hot ''Incident After two and a half years of Joe Winko's semi-horrific ordeal of having Alex as a babysitter, Joe Winko decided to take manners into his own hands of getting rid of Alex in a non-violent way. In a warm summer weekend in September of year 2007, Alex was babysitting Joe Winko for the day due to the fact that Joe Winko's adoptive parents where out of town on a pointless vacation. Ulterior plans where already in store for Alex as he was planning on having his girlfriend over at Joe Winko's house for sex and he blackmailed Joe Winko into not telling his adoptive parents. Little did Alex know, Joe Winko had a foolish but deviant prank up his sleeve. Alex kept a tube of vaginal lubricant in Joe Winko's house, which Joe Winko had found a week prior to this event. Joe Winko emptied the tube of Alex's vaginal lubricant, which Alex was planning on using with his girlfriend during sex. Instead, Joe Winko filled up the tube of vaginal lubricant with Icy Hot, an extremely reactive and painful gel which is ironically meant to relieve back-pain. That afternoon, Alex's girlfriend arrived at Joe Winko's house on-foot. Alex and his girlfriend then went upstairs to bedroom of Joe Winko's adoptive parents with the tube of vaginal lubricant, with both of them oblivious that Joe Winko had actually replaced it with Icy Hot. While Alex and his girlfriend where having sex in the bedroom of Joe Winko's adoptive parents, Joe Winko stood close by the door and listened to confirm whether his foolish scheme actually worked. Joe Winko heard Alex and his girlfriend moaning with intense pleasure but soon their moans of intense sexual pleasure turned into moans of agonizing pain! Next thing Joe WInko knew, his adoptive parent's bedroom door swung open, knocking Joe Winko the ground while Alex and his girlfriend ran of out of Joe Winko's adoptive parent's bedroom naked to run to the bathroom down the hall to wash the gel off of their genitals. Both of them where whimpering, yelling, and shouting in intense pain while Joe Winko stayed hidden in the corner close by, laughing at their ridiculous suffering. Soon after, Alex and his girlfriend got dressed and got into a heated argument with each other. It was unclear exactly what they said, but Joe Winko did recall Alex's girlfriend shouting "That is it! We are so done! WE ARE SO DONE!" in an enraged voice. She then stormed out of Joe WInko's house, never to be seen or heard from again. Later on that afternoon, Joe Winko's adoptive parents returned home and Alex left Joe Winko's house and drove off without saying a word. Joe Winko's adoptive parents sensed that Alex was enraged and questioned Joe Winko about it, but Joe Winko didn't even bother explaining it at all, due to the fact that they would've never believed him. After that night Alex was never seen nor heard from again. Joe Winko's adoptive parents never mentioned Alex again either. Because of this, his status is set to unknown. Years after, he was mentioned in an episode of Joe Winko Talk titled ''Middle School Confessions. It is unknown if Alex or his girlfriend ever found out that he was a victim of Joe Winko's crude prank, which deemed successful for Joe Winko as Alex was never heard of by Joe Winko again. Category:People/Characters Category:Real People Category:Joe Winko Haters Category:Random Events of Joe Winko's Life Category:Unknown Status